


Sleepless in Kansas

by ralvez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mention of Dean, mention of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralvez/pseuds/ralvez
Summary: Sam has trouble sleeping all the time, but one night with Cas leads to many more
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sleepless in Kansas

It been weeks, okay wrong it’s been years since Sam actually had a decent sleep, he constantly waking up or never sleeping due to nightmares that kept coming and going, none of the the nightmares were the same, they can all be different things from different points of sam’s life, such as his time in hell with lucifer, or any time being possessed. Of course, Sam doesn’t share this with Dean whatsoever, believing his brother has enough worries of his own. 

Sam trotted to the kitchen to make some tea at least, as he entered the light from above the stove was on, so Sam didn’t turn on the other light, but he was alarmed by the gruff voice that was already in the room. 

“Hello, Sam” 

Sam jumped up in surprise, and turned around to see Castie sitting at the table, the angel took notice of Sam’s reaction and automatically apologized for starling Sam, the young Winchester nodded his head, assuring Castiel it was fine. 

The angel observed Sam a bit as he filled the tea kettle up to boil it, once it was set on the stove, Castiel asked Sam what he was doing up so late. 

“Just woke up and didn’t feel tired” 

“You don’t seem that way” 

Sam tried not to look at Cas, because he didn’t want to worry Castiel. The angel stood up and was now face to face with Sam, and just staring at him; Sam felt his face heat up and tried not to feel flustered or anything. 

“You haven’t been sleeping, does Dean know?” 

The kettle started piping, Sam ignored Castiel’s question and walked over to the stove and turned off, Castiel waited for Sam to say something, and the younger Winchester felt Cas staring at him. 

Once the tea was made, Sam walked to the table with Castiel following behind and sitting across from him. 

“I haven’t been sleeping, yes, it’s nightmares and no, Dean doesn’t know anything about them but I would be happy if you didn’t say anything to him, please” Castiel understood as he nodded his head, then asking if Sam minded sharing what his nightmares were. 

Sam nodded and he added that he didn’t want to talk about it whatsoever, because this time it was about his time in hell with Lucifer, that was the most nightmares Sam had about and it always caused him to wake up every night. 

Castiel nodded before asking if he can do anything for Sam but the Winchester shook his head and drank his tea before taking in a deep breath. 

  
  


The following evening, Sam woke up again, and saw Castiel in the kitchen as well, and he had two mugs of tea, Sam let out a small laugh before sitting across the angel, who said he doesn’t drink but felt bad if he didn’t pour himself a cup of tea. 

Cas didn’t ask Sam about his nightmare believing that he didn’t want to talk about it again, and Sam didn’t, he took a sip of his tea and hummed softly, admiring Castiel’s company. 

The next night, Castiel was back again with two cups of tea but this time Sam didn’t come this time, and it caused Castiel to worry, he walked down the hallway to hear a voice quietly saying help. 

It wasn’t coming from Dean’s room but in fact, Sam’s room. The angel, slowly opened Sam’s door and saw that Sam was fussing around his bed yelping for help; Castiel shook Sam, repeating his name over and over again. 

The hunter woke up, he was in sweat, causing Castiel to apologize, Sam nodded apologizing as well. The angel lead Sam to the kitchen where the tea was probably cold and told Sam he can heat it up 

“It’s fine, don’t worry” Sam responded. 

Castiel nodded, soon it was quiet and then a soft sob came from Sam’s mouth, the angel looked over to see Sam hunched over and covering his face with one hand, crying and crying. Castiel stood over him and rubbed his back, soon Castiel felt Sam’s face on his stomach and arms wrapped around him and the tears still falling. 

Waiting for Sam to not cry again. 

It broke Castiel’s heart that Sam was in this much pain. 

  
  


Sam took in a deep breath before wiping his tears away, Castiel kneeled down and looking at the young Winchester 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s okay, don’t worry” 

Sam nodded before saying to Castiel, he wouldn’t mind if the tea was heated up, which of course Castiel did so. 

The sort of tradition continued on for nights and nights. Each night a part of Sam and Cas grew more, they started feeling something, and it was something that Sam hated feeling because there was always a backfire. 

One night, as both were chatting, Castiel kisses Sam, having him be surprised and Cas quickly apologizing telling Sam, he didn’t mean to but at the same time has been wanting to kiss the young Winchester. 

Sam, eventually kissed Castiel back, and it felt safe and warm, it felt like no one could or would hurt Sam again if Castiel was by his side. 

Which then lead to Sam and Cas (not only dating) but also sleeping together even if Castiel didn’t sleep, having him there was good enough and that was enough 


End file.
